


I Will Follow You

by arcanalalune



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanalalune/pseuds/arcanalalune
Summary: Ryushima one-shot. Mishima has become overworked with the Phansite and Ryuji starts to worry for him.





	I Will Follow You

It was after school on a Friday when Mishima had come home. He opened the door and walked into his house, setting down his bag and taking off his shoes. “Mom, Dad!” He called out to his parents. “I’m home!” A brief expectant moment passed, and yet, he heard no response. “Welcome home, son…” He muttered under his breath as he walked into his bedroom.

As much as he didn’t like his home environment, he did like how being home meant he could spend more time on the Phansite. The Phantom Aficionado Website was Mishima’s pride and joy, but it was a lot of work to keep up with. The Phantom Thieves were at their height of popularity and the public loved them. Comments and requests on the forum poured in at a seemingly endless rate and it was difficult for Mishima to keep up with sometimes. Still, it was important to him to make sure the site ran smoothly and that every person who accessed the site could be heard. It was the least he could to make sure that the reputation of the Phantom Thieves was met with positivity. After all, it was thanks to the Phantom Thieves that he was saved from Kamoshida’s abuses and he owed them everything.

Mishima sat down at his PC and as he waited for it to boot up, he glanced at his phone and found a text from Ryuji. He inhaled sharply. _Oh…_ he thought to himself, not really expecting to hear from the blond. Ryuji almost never texted him, and when he did, it was mostly just a mistake where he had intended to text someone else.

Although Mishima had pretty strong feelings for Ryuji, he pushed them down. He knew that Ryuji would never feel the same way, and Mishima was already made fun of enough that he didn’t need the label of liking a boy on him as well. Regardless, seeing a text from the vulgar boy filled him with nerves. He picked up his phone and read the text which simply read: “Busy?”

The text caused Mishima to let out a small sigh. He texted back.

 **Yuuki:** Was this meant for Kurusu-kun, again? It’s Mishima.

 **Ryuji:** Nah, man! Akira is working, I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang.

Mishima’s heart rate quickened, nerves building even more as he responded.

 **Yuuki:** Thank you for the consideration but I am busy with the Phansite.

 **Ryuji:** Dude. You need to take a break from that shit.

 **Yuuki:** The Phantom Thieves are counting on me!

 **Ryuji:** I can promise you the Phantom Thieves won’t care if you spend a few hours taking time for yourself.

The sincerity in Ryuji’s text made Mishima feel cared about for the first time in a very long time. He sighed deeply.

 **Yuuki:** Next time? There’s just so many comments on the forum I need to filter through today.

Mishima waited a few minutes for Ryuji to respond but he was met with silence.

 **Yuuki:** I’m sorry.

Still silence. He put his phone away and pulled up the Phansite and worked diligently throughout the night, hours seemingly passing by like minutes.

**xxxxx**

The next day at school, Ryuji was talking to his best friend Akira after class. They were in class 2-D, both chatting at Akira’s desk.

“What did you say to him?” Akira asked as Ryuji told him about his texts with his newfound crush.

Ryuji groaned. “Nothin’. I didn’t know what to say. He blew me off so easily. I was embarrassed.”

Akira pondered for a moment. “I see. Well, he did say “next time.” Maybe he meant it?”

“Maybe.” Ryuji kicked at the floor and looked over at Mishima’s empty desk. “Where even is he?”

“Dunno.” Akira shrugged. “I saw him dozing off a bit during class, though.”

He chuckled. “No surprise there. He probably was up all night with that site.” Akira nodded. “I should… go look for him, yeah?”

"That thirsty, are we?” Akira teased playfully.

“Shuddup!” Ryuji left in a huff and sought Mishima as Akira chuckled to himself.

Ryuji roamed the halls of Shujin Academy in search of Mishima when he finally found him in the courtyard alone. He was on his phone and looked extremely sleep deprived, which was nothing out of the ordinary. After hyping himself up quickly to approach Mishima, he walked over and sat down across from him. “Hey.” He said casually.

Mishima jumped at hearing an unexpected voice. He looked up and saw his crush smiling at him. “H-Hey.”

“You look exhausted.” Ryuji commented bluntly.

“O-Oh. Y-Yeah. I pulled an all-nighter.”

“Man. You gotta stop workin’ so hard.” Ryuji wanted to offer a touch of comfort but didn’t want to push it.

Mishima sighed, slowly drifting in and out of consciousness. “I’m sorry. I know… I just… I… The Phantom Thieves… They…”

Just then, his head dropped, and his body followed, passing out right in front of Ryuji. Ryuji sat up quickly and rushed over to Mishima’s side. “Hey! Hey! Mishima. Wake up. You okay?” Mishima was unresponsive and Ryuji groaned. He slowly and gently held onto Mishima and put one of his arms around his shoulder and carried him up to standing. “Yo, Mishima. Can you walk a little bit for me?” Mishima was conscious enough to be able to move his legs forward. He mumbled as he did so. “Yeah, yeah. I know. Come on, let’s get you a nice bed to rest in.” Mishima nodded slowly.

Ryuji led Mishima all the way back to his place, with Mishima fluctuating between different levels of alertness, but for the most part he was completely out of it. Once Ryuji had arrived at his complex, he opened the door and set his stuff down inside. “Hey, Ma! I’m home!” He called out.

His mom responded with a sweet, “Welcome home!”

“I brought a… uh… friend over. We’re just gonna hang in my room for a bit.”

“Have fun, honey.”

"Thanks.” Ryuji turned to Mishima. “Alright. Let’s go. We’re almost there.” Mishima nodded and Ryuji led him into his room. “Sorry it ain’t the nicest, but at least the bed is comfortable.” He softly let go of his hold around Mishima as he set him down on the bed and helped him lie down. He chuckled a bit. “You’re even lighter than you look. You need to eat better, man.”  Mishima lied on the bed and Ryuji smiled at how peaceful he looked. “I’ll make you something to eat for when you get up.

“Mmm…” Mishima let out a small moan and reached out towards Ryuji. “S-Sakamoto…”

“Hm?” Ryuji mused.

“Lay down with me… please…”

Ryuji was taken aback, surprised at how low Mishima’s inhibitions had gotten. “You want me to…?”

“Sakamoto… I…”

“Yeah?”

“Please…” His hand was extended at Ryuji. Ryuji hesitated for a moment then gently took Mishima’s hand. His hand trembled a bit but Mishima’s hand was warm and soft. Ryuji gave it a small squeeze and slowly climbed into the bed with him. “Mmm.” Mishima smiled and hummed happily being so close to Ryuji.

Ryuji felt awkward at first but Mishima’s welcoming presence made him feel at ease pretty quickly. He wanted to say something, but he didn’t want to ruin the moment or the connection they were having. He stared at Mishima, who looked to be entering a deep sleep. A small burst of confidence overcame Ryuji and he gently kissed Mishima’s hand. “Get some sleep. You deserve it.” He slowly closed his eyes and the two enjoyed a peaceful rest together.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> These boys are so soft together. I hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought and if I should write more of them together!


End file.
